Unexpected: The Dark Side
by mincsn
Summary: Kebahagiaan bisa menyebabkan permulaan kehidupan kelam. Manusia mempunyai satu pilihan untuk hidup atau mati. Pilihan itu menyayat hati seorang Ino Yamanaka yang tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya, darah manusia mengalir dengan memenuhi jalanan kota yang sepi. Oh sungguh, apa manusia tidak boleh mempercayai manusia lain? / Sequel Unexpected. Chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

"Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

Ino berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Sasuke, dengan membawa selimut tebal berwarna pink. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Ino… kau…"

"Iya, Sasuke. Dan juga, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke tersenyum tulus dengan wajah yang sumringah, seolah menghilangkan wajah yang sering terpatri. Sasuke mendekat, lalu memeluk. Tak lupa Ia melihat seorang perempuan kecil yang sedang Ino gendong. Sasuke mencium dahi perempuan kecilnya tersebut.

"Jadi kau memberi nama apa padanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sayuri."

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Ino. Setelah itu, mengelus rambut Ino dengan sayang.

"Sayuri?" Sasuke mengelus pipi putrinya. "Hei, bunga lili kecil. _Welcome to the world_."

Sayuri membuka mulutnya, seolah Ia menjawab perkataan _tou-san_ nya.

Kebahagiaan keluarga Uchiha yang baru dimulai dari sekarang.

 _Well_ , walaupun kebahagiaan tidak sepenuhnya memenuhi kehidupan.

Ya, suatu masalah yang pahit akan menimpa mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unexpected: The Dark Side**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Romance – Crime – Hurt – Mystery**

 **Adanya penambahan karakter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SAYURI JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT! RADIASI LAYAR ITU BERBAHAYA!"

"Tenang saja _kaa-san_ , Sayuri mundur kok. Tadi Sayuri hanya mengganti kaset." Sayuri segera duduk di sofa putih panjang, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

Dan perlu kalian ketahui, Ino sangat memerhatikan Sayuri. Tentu saja Ia sangat menyayangi anak tunggal tersebut.

" _Tou-san_! _Tou-san_! Kemari! Aku kemarin membeli kaset Sherlock Holmes yang _The Reichenbach Fall_! Ayolah _tou-san_ , cepat kemari!"

Sayuri, mempunyai sifat tidak sabaran.

"Ah, sebentar. _Tou-san_ sedang meminum kopi." ucap Sasuke sembari meminum kopinya dengan cepat.

Sebelum Ia meninggalkan dapur, Ino menarik kemejanya. "Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Awasi dia, jika ada _scene_ tidak layak untuk anak-anak, kau harus menutup matanya. Jika kau lupa, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengunci semua pintu dan jendela rumah, membiarkanmu tidur di teras. Mengerti?"

"Setahuku tidak ada adegan yang seperti itu di episode kali ini." bela Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya memberitahu, bodoh!" Ino melanjutkan sesi mencuci piringnya setelah memberi _warning_ kepada suaminya.

Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya. Sasuke berbisik sesuatu padanya. "Makin lama kau makin galak saja," Sasuke mengelus pinggang Ino. "Aku menginginkan Ino Yamanaka-ku yang dulu saat pertama kali bertemu." bisik Sasuke sambil mengoda istrinya.

Ino mengambil spatula besi yang tergantung di dinding, lalu memukul tepat di kepala suaminya. "Kalau kau ingin seperti aku yang dulu, cari saja sana perempuan yang muda!" Ino menjewer telinga Sasuke dengan keras.

"Aww!" Sasuke memegang telinganya yang memerah.

" _TOU-SAN_ AKU BILANG CEPAT KESINI!"

"Oh, _come on_." Sasuke berdecak karena sesi mengoda Ino _piggy_ nya tertunda.

Sasuke berjalan gontai dengan wajah masam, kemudian memilih duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet bludru merah. "Kenapa? Kau takut, huh?"

Sayuri mengangguk. "Yuri takut ada _suffix_ yang mengagetkan!"

"Uchiha tidak boleh takut, _dear_."

Sayuri masih duduk di kelas 4 SD.

"Tapi, Yuri masih kecil!" kata Sayuri dengan pandangan yang masih setia menonton film favoritnya.

"Menurut _tou-san_ … kau sudah besar, sebelum waktunya." aku Sasuke menampilkan senyum ceria.

"Maksudnya?" Yuri menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Yah, maksudnya kamu sering tidak sengaja menonton adegan ci–"

"SASUKE!" teriakan Ino yang menggelegar memotong ucapan Sasuke. Ia tahu betul Sasuke akan mengatakan adegan _ewh_ tersebut. _In fact_ , Ino masih tidak kuat menonton adegan itu walau Ia sudah pernah. Baginya, itu adegan paling menjijikan, apalagi a–sudahlah.

Sasuke memandang datar Ino, kemudian memandang Sayuri yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Umm, ya, seperti itulah. Lidah _tou-san_ kelu menjelaskannya, hehe." Sasuke mengacak rambut Sayuri. "Ya sudah, ayo nikmati filmnya."

Ino yang menyaksikan mereka berdua tersenyum. Ia sedang memotong daging sapi, dan memotong sayuran. Ino tidak memberitahu Sasuke jika Ia bertemu dengan musuh suaminya.

Agasi.

Agasi dan istirnya, Marinka Lee, tepatnya. Agasi berbicara pada Ino mengenai masa lalu Sasuke, Ia meminta maaf padanya setelah menyadari apa yang Ia perbuat. Istrinya tampak tidak suka dengan keberadaan Ino. Tetapi, Ino masih berusaha tersenyum ramah dan menanggapi permintaan maaf Agasi dengan sopan.

Marinka Lee.

Marinka Lee… Ino pernah mendengar namanya. Tapi, dia tidak sudah lupa dengan kejadian dari waktu dia SMA sampai kuliah. Amnesia? Entahlah, Ino sendiri tidak tahu.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran buruk tentang Marin.

Oh ya, Ino hampir lupa hari ini kedatangan tamu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Agasi dan Marin. Agasi ingin menyatakan permintaan maafnya dengan langsung, Ia tidak enak dengan Sasuke. Ino tidak sabar melihat wajah Sasuke saat Ia melihat kedatangan Agasi.

GRAB

Ino terkejut. Sebuah tangan merangkulnya, tangan yang kekar.

Ino mendongak ke atas, ternyata sepupunya.

"Roscoe kau membuatku kaget!" bentak Ino.

"Hahaha!" pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun yang bernama Roscoe hanya tertawa melihat Ino.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa?" Sasuke datang ke dapur saat mendengar suara Ino yang berteriak. "Wow, hei! Sayuri, lihat siapa yang datang?!" Sasuke sengaja memanggil Sayuri karena putrinya sangat suka bermain dengan Roscoe.

Sasuke ber _high five_ dengan Roscoe. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar anak didikku?"

Fyi, Sasuke menyerahkan pekerjaannya sebagai manajer Jillytion kepada Roscoe. Ia bukannya tidak tahan dengan anak didiknya yang memang mirip seperti kuda _pecicilan_ kalau sedang _hyper mode on_ (apalagi Kaito yang merupakan penyanyi utama). Roscoe lebih mengetahui soal musik, itulah alasannya. Kadang member Jillytion sering mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Baik-baik saja."

Dan jangan lupa, jika kau ditanya oleh orang dewasa, kau harus menjawabnya dengan 'baik-baik saja'. Kenapa? Karena orang dewasa akan menanyakan lebih dalam kenapa kau tidak baik-baik saja atau alasan yang lain.

"Kalau para staf?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kalau alat musik?"

"Yah, sedikit ada masalah." Roscoe menyipitkan matanya sambil menggaruk tenguknya.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Roscoe memainkan jarinya gugup. "Kaito dan Billy tidak sengaja melempar gitar." Roscoe menelan liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memarahi mereka?"

 _Ah, sial_ batin Roscoe. "Mm, aku sudah memara–"

"ROSCOE!" Sayuri langsung menerjang ke pelukan Roscoe. Ah, Roscoe terselamatkan dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau tidak merindukan paman Elmo-mu ini?" tanya Roscoe sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. Kenapa Ia disebut paman Elmo? Karena Roscoe memang suka dengan boneka Elmo(?).

"Aku merindukan Elmo! Kapan kau akan memberiku boneka lagi?" Sayuri menepuk-nepuk pipi Roscoe.

Sayuri sudah terbiasa memanggil Roscoe 'Elmo' dan 'kau'. Bukannya tidak sopan, tetapi Roscoe memang menyuruhnya.

"Kapan-kapan, hehe." canda Roscoe tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya.

Sayuri memukul bahu Roscoe.

"Sudahlah, Sayuri. Paman Roscoe kelelahan, biarkan dia istirahat dulu." kata Ino.

"Iya, _kaa-san_." Sayuri langsung menggandeng pamannya menuju sofa.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sayuri dan Roscoe yang pergi ke ruang keluarga. Lalu, Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ino yang bingung menanyakan Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa dia kesini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Itu masih belum seberapa. Ada satu tamu lagi yang akan membuatmu sakit jantung." Ino tersenyum misterius.

" _Annoying_."

"Walaupun aku _annoying_ kau tetap cinta padaku 'kan?" Ino mengedipkan matanya lucu.

Sasuke yang memang tidak tahan godaan Ino, mengalah saja dengan istrinya. "Ya, ya."

"Hei, kalian berhenti bermesraan di dapur! Dapur untuk tempat memasak!"

Suara Roscoe membuat Sasuke dan Ino mencibir sifat yang dimiliki Roscoe.

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke segera menengok ke pintu ruang tamu.

Ino berlari, dan tidak lupa mematikan kompornya. "Itu pasti dia!" gumam Ino.

Sasuke mengekori Ino dari belakang. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang.

Ino membuka pintu dengan semangat, hampir membuat dinding retak.

"Lho, hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, bersambung. Bagaimana menurutmu ? Ungkapkan saja di kolom review hehe.

Maaf Ryn gak bisa memenuhi janji di publish setelah selesai ujian.

Pertamanya Ryn pengin buat oneshoot tapi mungkin kepanjangan(?). Biar gak bikin bosen, Ryn sudah bertekad untuk membuatnya berchapter /apaini.

Makasih udah review di Unexpected pertama; **hazelBlonde** – **tamiino ciao** – **Ryuui Momochi** – **Fina** – **hana109710 Yamanaka** – **Erica719** – **firdacha** – **Shinji gakari** (maaf kalo salah nama)

Makasih juga udah baca Unexpected pertama walau diam-diam(?)

Bagi yang senpai-senpai tolong nilai dong hehe

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~

Ryn istrinya Suga BTS love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

.

SasuIno & Sayuri (OC)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Family – Comedy – Crime

.

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke segera menengok ke pintu ruang tamu.

Ino berlari, dan tidak lupa mematikan kompornya. "Itu pasti dia!" gumam Ino.

Sasuke mengekori Ino dari belakang. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang.

Ino membuka pintu dengan semangat, hampir membuat dinding retak.

"Lho, hah?"

Mata Ino membulat sempurna setelah melihat 'tamu' yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke juga begitu, tetapi segera dia rubah untuk menjaga _image cool-_ nya.

"Hai, apa kedatangan kami sangat mengagetkan kalian?"

Dua orang yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa itu menggaruk lehernya secara bersamaan. Ino menggertakkan giginya.

"Ck, siapa yang menyuruh kalian kesini?" Ino menatap keduanya dengan pandangan 'meminta penjelasan'.

Dengan percaya dirinya, mereka berdua menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah Ino tanpa permisi. Ino semakin geram. Ingatkan Sasuke nanti untuk membeli obat pengurang amarah lima botol.

Ino segera menyeret sweater yang mereka kenakan. "Hei, hei. Kalian sudah berani padaku ya?!"

"Hehe, Ino- _chan_ , jangan menakuti kami yang bernotabene sahabat kalian. Kami masih menyayangi nyawa yang masih banyak ini." ucap pemuda itu sembari mengangkat kedua jarinya ' _peace_ '.

"Iya, Ino- _baka_! Kau ini sekarang sangat sombong ya~ Ah, aku tahu siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini!" wanita itu memicingkan kedua matanya kearah –ehem, suami Ino.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Hh, kalian duduk saja sana. Aku akan melanjutkan kegiatan masakku yang tertunda. Sasuke, antar Sakura dan Naruto ke ruang keluarga!"

Sasuke mengangguk saja, karena jika dia tidak mematuhi istrinya, dia akan mendapat masalah besar.

Ino menghela napas kasar, menghentakkan pisau dapurnya pelan lallu melanjutkan memotong sayuran yang tadi sempat tertunda. "Hh, aku kira mereka yang datang. Ternyata para tikus got yang tidak diundang." gumam Ino disela aktivitas memotongnya.

" _Pig_ , aku mendengar lho."

Ino terhenyak, segera menengok lima puluh derajat. Didapatinya seorang wanita berambut pink nge- _jreng_ sedang memasang _eyesmile_ palsunya dengan aura kematian yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Bukannya kau memang seperti itu, jidat?" Ino mengendikkan bahu, dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang tentunda lagi sembari memakai apron.

" Ino _baka_ , aku manusia bukan tikus. Toh, aku harum-harum saja nih, gak seperti orang habis kecemplung got."

"Astaga, terserah kau saja jidat."

TING TONG TING TONG

Ino dan Sakura refleks memandang pintu.

Ino melepas apron berwarna magentanya. "Tamu yang ini mungkin lebih spesial, karena dia lebih memilih memencet bel." Cibir Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura yang tak terima langsung menyenggol pinggul Ino. "Apa salahnya tidak memencet bel, _baka_?"

Ino dengan gerak cepatnya segera membuka pintu untuk mempersilakan tamu. Sakura hanya mengikuti pergerakan Ino saja. Setelah dibuka, nampaklah satu pasangan dengan senyum yang merekah –kecuali yang perempuan tentu saja.

"Oh, ya ampun, Agasi- _san_. Silahkan masuk!" sambut Ino sedikit membungkukkan tubuh lalu memberi mereka jalur masuk ke ruang pertama, yaitu ruang tamu.

Agasi dan Marinka masuk secara berdampingan, setelah itu duduk dengan sopan di sofa merah panjang. Marinka menelusuri cemilan-cemilan yang ada di meja. Dengan kernyitan dahi, Marinka menanyakan salah satu hal.

"Ehkem. Nyonya Uchiha, apa makanan cemilan yang ada di dalam toples ini tidak kadaluarsa?" tatapan tidak bersahabat masih setia terbentuk di wajah istri seorang Tamayashi Agasi.

Sakura mencubit pinggang Ino dari belakang dan melirik dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

Ino yang mengerti maksud tindakan pencubitan Sakura, segera menjawab pertanyaan Marinka yang menurut Sakura kelewat lebai –atau mungkin memang takut? Atau jangan-jangan Nyonya Marinka pernah trauma akan hal tersebut? Sakura sampai bingung memikirkannya. Pun hal itu seharusnya tidak Sakura pikirkan dengan matang.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya. Mm, kemarin aku membelinya di _supermarket_." Ino menyunggingkan senyum agar istri Agasi percaya padanya.

Marinka acuh tak acuh mendengar suara Ino, dia dengan segala keangkuhannya mengambil sepotong cokelat dengan bentuk bunga mawar kemudian memakannya.

Agasi memandang Ino, tatapan maaf sekaligus malu tercetak jelas. Ino menggelengkan kepala 'tidak apa-apa ' untuk menjawab tatapan Agasi.

"Oh, ya. Siapa perempuan berambut nge _jreng_ ini?" tanya Marinka sarkastik.

Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Ng, ini teman saya. Sakura namanya." Ino menyenggol Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. " _Konnichiwa, watashi wa Sakura desu_." Ucapnya sembari membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Dengan demikian Sakura dan Ino saling melirik dengan pikiran yang sama di dalam kepala mereka berdua. Siapa sebenarnya yang tamu dan siapa yang tuan rumah? Begitulah kalimat yang terngiang di kepala mereka.

Ino menawarkan salad kepada tamu 'spesial'. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Ino dan Sakura kembali ke dapur untuk membuat salad buah.

Ino menyiapkan mangkuk, pisau, dan talenan. Sakura berdiri menyender di kulkas Ino.

"Kau lihat, _pig_? Angkuh sekali tamu-mu itu." Komentar Sakura dan menggelengkan kepalanya secara bersamaan.

Ino tersenyum kecut. "Ah, sudahlah. Tamu adalah raja."

Sakura menatap Ino tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, dan tolong ambilkan buah-buahan di dalam kulkas!"

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan, kemudian membuka pintu kulkas. Dia mengambil buah papaya, apel, pir, apricot, tangerina, bluberry, cherry dan pisang. Tetapi, ada satu buah yang membuatnya makin membenci isi kulkas Ino.

"Ino,"

Ino mengganguk sekali, "Ya? Kalau sudah tolong kau cuci sampai bersih."

"Ino, apa dia masih saja menyukai buah tomat? Pernahkah buah buncit ini membusuk di kulkasmu? Aku tidak percaya jika nanti buah ini akan menciptakan bau busuk terbusuk di dalam kulkas ini, _ewh_." Ujarnya sambil menutup pintu kulkas lalu menaruh buah-buahan di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cuci dulu, jidat lebar!"

"Iya, iya, nyonya kebersihan."

BRAK

"Hello, dua orang di sana! Bagaimana penampilan kami?"

Sakura dan Ino terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan mendapati dua manusia sedang berdiri dengan gaya narsis mereka.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Ino dan Sakura tercengang.

Satu, Roscoe menggunakan baju superman kebesaran, wig merah yang sering digunakan badut, hidung merah bulat yang juga sering digunakan badut, lalu tidak lupa ada satu yang menjijikkan. Benda segitiga merah yang tergantung manis di pinggul sampai ke selengkangannya. Dan jangan lupa kalau itu celana dalam yang belum dicuci sekitar dua minggu karena rumah Roscoe airnya tidak mengalir(?).

Dua, Sayuri juga menggunakan kostum, tetapi tidak seaneh Roscoe. TETAPI lagi, yang membuatnya aneh itu adalah celana dalam abu-abu (yang mungkin punya Roscoe juga) tersebut dia pakai untuk menutupi rambut hitamnya.

Perempatan muncul ujung jidat indah Ino(?). Dengan api yang menyelubungi tubuhnya, Ino menarik kostum Roscoe dengan kasar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?!" dengan todongan pisau tajam, Roscoe susah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ka-kami hanya bersenang-senang, hehe." Cengiran khas Roscoe membuat emosi Ino semakin menggebu.

"HIYAAAHH!" Ino siap-siap untuk menerjang Roscoe dengan pisaunya, tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, tamu-mu menunggu." Sasuke berdiri di pintu dapur dengan tatapan khas Uchiha.

Dan, ucapan Sasuke mengalihkan dunia Ino.

Seketika Ino melepaskan cengkramannya di kostum sialan Roscoe itu, lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia memotong buah-buahan yang sudah di cuci oleh Sakura –yah, walau ada sebagian belum di cuci karena kejadian tadi.

Ino dengan langkah cepat mengalahkan larinya kuda(?) segera menaruh dua mangkuk itu di atas meja yang ada di hadapan Agasi dan istrinya.

Naruto yang duduk di salah satu kursi di samping Agasi pun angkat bicara. "Ino, kau lama- _ttebayo_!"

Ino menampar pipi Naruto. Yang di tampar menangisi pipinya yang lebam nan perih tersebut.

"Ah, maaf kalau lama ya. Tadi ada tikus got yang membuatku harus membunuhnya, eh tapi saat Sasuke datang tikus gotnya sudah lari, hehe." Saat Ino mengucapkan kata tikus, matanya melirik tajam pada Roscoe yang dengan santainya duduk bersila sambil memakan _cupcake_.

Marinka berdiri sambil bersedekap. "Saya tidak mau memakan makanan ini. Karena kau lambat sekali menjamu tamu." Dia segera keluar rumah Ino. Lalu berbalik, "Yang merasa perempuan, temani saya di taman rumah Sasuke Uchiha yang menjijikan ini, hhh."

Ino menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk mengikuti arah perginya nyonya angkuh.

Dan sekali lagi, siapa yang tuan rumah dan siapa yang tamu? Hhh.

Ino duduk di salah satu bangku gazebo taman rumahnya. Sakura mengikuti Ino. Terlihat Marinka sedang meneliti dinding gazebo dengan cermat. Marinka mengoleskan jarinya pada dinding _broken white_ itu lalu mengangkat jarinya.

"Lihatlah debu kotor ini. Apa kau tidak pernah membersihkan tamanmu?" Marinka menyipitkan matanya.

Ino tersentak. "Ngg, minggu ini aku agak sibuk, ja-jadi yahh… tidak sempat."

"Menjijikkan." Gumam Marinka.

Sakura berbisik pada Ino. "Aku ingin memplester mulutnya sekarang juga."

Ino mencubit paha Sakura. Sakura merintih.

"Apa yang kau katakan saat berbisik padanya?" Marinka menggebrak meja gazebo lumayan keras.

"Mm, ti-tidak." Dan ya, nyali Sakura tiba-tiba ciut.

Atmosfer dingin yang menakutkan membungkam mulut keduanya. Tidak ada yang berani menyalak, memarahi, bahkan mengajak bicara.

Tiga manusia berbincang di depan pintu rumah, lalu Agasi terlihat membungkuk sopan serta bersalaman pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Roscoe mungkin dia sibuk bermain boneka dengan Sayuri.

Marinka yang melihat suaminya berpamitan segera menyusul kemudian menggandeng suaminya. Hanya lirikan saja yang dia lihatkan kepada Sakura dan Ino untuk menggantikan bersalaman sopan.

Setelah mereka memasuki mobil dan pergi dari pekarangan rumah Ino, Sakura memukul pundah Ino. "Tamu apa-apaan itu, _pig_?"

"Yahh, hanya istrinya yang angkuh jadi sejauh ini tidak apa-apa. Mungkin saja dia tertutup? Atau mungkin malu untuk interaksi?" Ino mengaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

Demi celana dalam Roscoe yang bau, dan demi rambut Sayuri yang seharum bunga mawar melati (semuanya indah/?), Sakura ingin sekali mendorong Ino ke dalam jurang. "Itukah yang kau sebut tamu spesial?"

Ino tersenyum terpaksa. "Aku tidak menyadari itu sebelum mereka kesini, hehe."

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Hhh, _pig-pig_. Kau ini! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, kau ini memangnya tidak bisa melihat sifat seseorang dari pertama bertemu? Dari tingkahnya saja mungkin kau sudah mengetahuinya pertama kali! Aku tidak akan ingin melihat wajah angkuh serta jeleknya itu! Wajahnya tidak pernah dirawat sama sekali, lihat keriputnya yang menjijikkan itu saja aku tadi ingin muntah!"

Ino tidak mendengarkan ocehan Sakura yang tidak penting itu. Bahkan Sakura seperti tertukar jiwa 'merawat kecantikan' dengan jiwa Ino. Dan, saat Sakura mengoceh akan buruknya wajah Marinka, mata Ino melihat seseorang duduk di dalam mobil yang menggunakan mantel cokelat tua serta topi bundar dan kacamata hitam yang menambah aksen misterius sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan saksama.

Ino yakin sekali bahwa orang tersebut sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua. Dan mobilnya sudah terparkir cantik di sebrang jalan dari dua jam yang lalu bahkan sebelum Roscoe kesini. Ino tampak tidak peduli tadi karena mungkin dia hanya ingin parkir atau mungkin istirahat sejenak. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan dia merasakan firasat buruk.

Mungkin sesuatu akan datang?

 _Who knows_? Mungkin besok? Minggu depan?

Entahlah, Ino menjauhkan pikiran buruknya dan menyuruh Sakura kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mencicipi cemilan enak serta tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Takutnya dia maling? Atau mungkin dia mempunyai kekuatan super lalu menghancurkan pintunya dan membawa lari Sayuri? Semoga saja tidak. Ino masih menyayangi Sayuri, dan dia masih anak-anak. Ino memandang keluarganya sedih.

.

 **To be continue**

 **.**

Maaf sebelumnya chap sebelumnya itu gak ada epilogue:" saya saat itu ngeblank jadinya salah ketik.

chap selanjutnya rated M-Crime kayy ada adegan isdet dll soalnya:"doa kan author bs mengerjakan chap 3 secepat yg author bisa:"

Dan yak akhirnya chap kedua up hehe. Tapi tenang sajahh chap ketiga udah the end:"

Maaf lama up soalnya lagi ngedown gr-gr skandal lirik lagu bts:" /apasih /gaje.

Thanks sudah favs-follows-reviews-dan membaca cerita ini:( aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan chap ini kalo tidak ada kalian:( /author macam apa ini:"


End file.
